


Surprise

by Moonlightmusic



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 18:36:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10859736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlightmusic/pseuds/Moonlightmusic
Summary: Harry comes back a day early to surprise Rafe.





	Surprise

The sun was going down and shining through the open-curtain window and the soft sound of the rain hitting the glass was the only companion Rafe had this evening. He switched between the paper documents in front of him and the articles on his laptop, reading and making notes into the notebook beside him. Every once in a while, he would take a bite of the leftover takeout food from last night, and even a sip or two of soda.

This is how he was spending his birthday.

He wasn’t too upset with the fact; it’s not like he told anyone it was his birthday. To him, there was nothing profound with growing a year older. All it meant was he survived another year of stress and almost-deaths. It was just another day in his life, nothing more and nothing less.

Leaning back into his chair, he looked over what he had done. Multiple pages of his notebook were filled up, his handwriting switching between neat and messy throughout. While he wasn’t anywhere near finished, he decided a break was in order as he rubbed his hurting eyes. Getting up, he left his home office and started to walk towards the kitchen. However, before he could reach it, he heard a knock at his door.

Startled and confused for a moment, he contemplated for a second, deciding it was best to answer. After opening the door, a faint and tiny smile appeared on his lips as he saw who was on the other side.

It was Harry.

“What are you doing here? I thought you weren’t coming in until tomorrow?” Rafe asked, motioning for him to come in.

“I came back a day early,” he told him, stepping inside but keeping his hands behind his back. It was obvious he was hiding something, and Rafe raised an eyebrow to it, but said nothing. “So, what have you been up to?”

He shrugged. “Just working on a new job.”

“When aren’t you working on jobs?” Harry attempted to joke, but got nothing. All his friend did was stare, his eyes motioning downward to his hidden hands. He let out an awkward smile, trying to act as if nothing was out of the ordinary as they walked to the kitchen.

They separated for a moment, with Rafe going to the cabinet and Harry standing behind the table, still trying to hide what he’s brought in. “You can stop hiding it Harry, I know you brought something in.” Rafe turned around with two glasses in hand, only to be met with a red-faced Harry.

“We both know I’m not good with surprises,” he said as he brought his hands into view. He was holding two plastic bags, and he carefully placed them on the table in front of him. Rafe only wore a muddled expression, trying to figure out what was going on. Before he could speak however, Harry spoke up again. “But it’s the thought that counts, right?”

Rafe said nothing as he took a few steps closer, putting the glasses down on the table, still trying to figure out what was going on. He brought his gaze to his friend. “What’s in the bags?” His voice was soft, almost as if he knew deep down. Was it possible that Harry knew what today was? But how? The questions remained in the back of his head unasked, as he knew he would find out soon enough.

Without saying a word, Harry pulled a small packaged vanilla cake and a package of candles. Opening both, he put a few of the candles on the cake, pulling out his lighter from his pocket to light them.

All Rafe did was smile as he watched.

“Happy birthday,” Harry told him sweetly, grabbing his hand to pull him closer. Still, Rafe only looked at him, not speaking for a moment.

“How did you know?” he finally spoke up.

“I was looking through your calendar before I left so I could figure out what day was best for me to leave. I saw the note you made to yourself,” he admitted.  Part of him wanted to ask why Rafe didn’t tell him, but decided against it. There was no point to possibly ruin this happy moment between the two.

“I guess I should be glad you sometimes invade my personal space,” Rafe jested, looking towards him. He gave him a hug, wrapping his arms tightly around him. “Thank you,” he whispered in his ear before giving him a kiss on the cheek. “I love it.”

“I love you too.”

After letting go of one another, Rafe leaned over to the cake and blew out the candles in one go. He then walked back over the cabinets to get two plates, two forks, and a knife. Harry pulled out what was in the other bag, which was a simple Tawny Port, pouring it into the two glasses that sat.

When Rafe returned to the table, he cut the cake and the two sat down and ate, making simple small talk.

“So,” Harry spoke up, changing the subject. “What did you wish for?”

Rafe smiled. “I can’t tell you or it won’t come true,” he reminded him. Harry pouted.

“Come on love, you can tell me,” he attempted to beg, but it only made the two laugh.

“You’ll find out soon enough,” Rafe told him, grabbing his hand that sat on the table and rubbed his thumb across his knuckles. He winked at him, and a blush rose on Harry’s face.


End file.
